¿Príncipe o Princesa?
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: Si le preguntaras a todos aquellos que conocen, ya sea en persona o de vista, a Ryoma Echizen te dirian que es un mocoso arrogante, un chulito insoportablemente bueno en el tennis. Un chiquillo insolente sin respeto a sus mayores y amante de la cocina Japonesa, pero sobretodo y lo mas importante es que... Ryoma Echizen es ¿¡una chica?


**N/A:** Buenas~

Fic recién salido del horno, espero les guste y le den mucho amour.

-Discalimer: los persoajes de TPOF no me pertenecen (lamentablemente uwu)-.

* * *

_**~ ¿Príncipe o Princesa? ~**_

_**.**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

Una caja de sorpresas.

Eso es lo que Momoshiro Takeshi dijo una vez sobre Ryoma.

Aunque si se piensa bien, Ryoma era una sorpresa en si… con esos grandes y felinos ojos ambarinos, su cabello sedoso, su piel blanca, sus finos rasgos y su cuerpo delgado. El Príncipe era demasiado lindo para ser un chico.

Debería ser penado que un chico de quince años fuera tan encantador, no es que los demás pensaran eso. No es como si el resto de los titulares o los jugadores de los equipos con quienes se enfrentaron se hubieran imaginado alguna vez a Echizen como una chica, no, claro que no.

Ahem.

Pero en este momento no importa lo que hayan o no pensado, lo importante era lo que tenían frente a ellos o mejor dicho, a quien tenían frente a ellos.

Pero para entenderlo, recapitulemos.

Desde que Ryoma ingresó al equipo, a los titulares les había asaltado una gran curiosidad. Extrañamente, cada vez que empezaban o terminaban una práctica el menor era interceptado por la entrenadora y terminaba cambiándose cuando ya no había nadie en los vestidores, si, era algo sin importancia, pero no para ellos. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor momento para estrechar lazos y pasar tiempo de calidad entre hombres que vestirse juntos entre la vista de músculos y el fuerte olor a sudor que demostraba su hombría? Ninguno, por supuesto.

En fin, el hecho de nunca haber compartido algo tan hermoso como aquello con su novato era inconcebible y a la vez les causaba intriga. ¿Por qué el chico no se dejaba ver? Pensaron una y mil hipótesis, tal vez el menor tenía alguna malformación y le daba pena que lo vieran o pudiera ser que tuviera una doble vida como matón y su cuerpo estuviera lleno de cicatrices, esos pensamientos no los dejaban dormir por la noches.

Bola de enfermos.

Y eso nos lleva a la tremenda sorpresa del día, una vez terminados de cambiarse salieron y se escondieron en espera de que Echizen apareciera.

Todos estaban detrás de una par de arbustos, si, incluso Tezuka los acompañaba.

¿Pero quien podría culparlo?, después de todo, la curiosidad es algo natural en los humanos, hasta en los estoicos con personalidad de abuelo como el Capitán.

Una vez el Príncipe entró en los vestidores todos se apresuraron a salir de su escondite e ir con el mayor sigilo posible hasta la puerta. Inui tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giro con parsimonia, detrás de él Eiji y Momo se aguantaban la risa preparándose para burlarse del novato, Oishi se veía angustiado pues no veía bien el asaltar de esa manera a Echizen, Fuji se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente como era habitual, Taka-san solo estaba ahí como quien no quiere la cosa, Kahido siseaba malhumorado y Tezuka, no hace falta describirlo.

La puerta se abrió dándoles paso y sus ojos de inmediato viajaron por el lugar hasta que toparon con la figura de Ryoma.

Sin embargo…

-¿Sem… pai-tachi?

_Eso_ no era lo que esperaban.

Las mandíbulas de los campeones nacionales, sin excepción, se desencajaron ante la visión.

No había malformaciones ni cicatrices, en su lugar estaba una venda firmemente enredada en el pecho de Ryoma. Una venda que oprimía lo que sin duda serian un _par de pechos_. Los ojos de los titulares iban de la venda al rostro sorprendido de Ryoma.

Solo había una explicación para _eso_.

Su Príncipe era en realidad _una Princesa_.

_Sí, una chica_.

-¿Ryoma… e-eres una chica? – la voz temblorosa de Oishi no hizo más que acentuar el hecho.

No hubo respuesta, pero la forma en que _la_ peli verde se cubrió de nuevo con la camisa del uniforme se los dejó claro.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

Ante la conmoción nadie notó el par de figuras que salieron detrás de un arbusto y caminaban a la salida de la escuela.

_-Interesante._

* * *

Gracias por leer~

Ryomita y yo esperamos sus reviews! -Por cada review Ryoma hará algo increiblemente moe!(?)-

Aqui algunas cosillas...

*Aclaraciones: El fic entra en la linea del tiempo despues del Torneo Nacional.

-Aqui Ryoma, tras concluir el Open USA, regresó a Japon y por ende a Seigaku.

-Todas las escuelas las tomaré como Preparatorias en lugar de Secundarias, por lo que la edad de la mayoria de los personajes (los jugadores) va de los 15 a los 18. Lo que significa que todo lo que ha ocurrido en el anime y lo que ocurrira aqui es con ellos como adolesecntes. Sentia raro desarrollar la historia con ellos como menores de 15, vamos son unos niños, es por eso que cambie las cosas xD.

*Advertencias -esto debió ir al principio, anyway~-:

-Genderbender

-AllxRyoma (por el momento)

Nos leemos!


End file.
